


the war of night

by gameofthronesfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfan/pseuds/gameofthronesfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The starks a proud werewolf family at war with the targaryens a noble vampire family </p>
<p>jon is a hybrid who seek's to end this fued and love sansa stark the werewolf princess of the north.</p>
<p>something i thought i would try whilst im back at college and i will continue as long as it does well</p>
<p>inspired by kit haringtons doctor festus poster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. howl and thangs

**Author's Note:**

> a romeo x juliet stylework with mythical creatures
> 
> stark = werewolfs  
> targaryens = vampires
> 
> r + l= j =hybrid

The moon is full on this quiet evening in the north of westeros and the night is young for the targaryens on the prowl. The targaryens are apwerfull vampire family who normally stick to the capital of kings landing for their kind isnt welcome anywere but this night they plan to dine with their enemy's the starks of winterfell. 

The starks are the most powerfull family in the north and happen to be a family of werewolves so their is a blood fued between the two familys. for years this fued has lead to the death of many vampires and werewolves and stretches back to the age of the first men. But the head of house stark ned stark plans to end this petty fued by marrying his sister off to rheagar targaryen in hope of saving all werewolves and his family. 

the targaryens rheagar and deanerys apear before their gate rheagar looks to dany "well the journy was more pleasant than i imagained" dany laughed "yeah we only nearly died three times since entering the north" rheagar shouts to the gaurd "well let us in im shore you've been expecting us" the gate goes slowly up and the large wooden doors open, on the other side waiting for them were 4 yellow eyed northeners.

Ned stark stood strong with his wife cat son robb and brother benjin they stood in line unmoved starring down the vampires but rheagar was not intimadated, he walked into winterfell with a swagger until he stood infront of ned the red eyes of the vampire meet the yellow eyes of the wolfs. Rheagar laughed "so were's my bride" dany walks foward "rheagar" ned held up his hand "it's okay lets get to it" ned welcomed rheagar into his home and they walk together until they enter the main hall and rheagar see's an angel standing in the hall.

He walked towards her and bowed before her "my name is rheagar targaryen prince of the vampires" she lifts his head up "i know who you are" rheagar stands and smiles "so all i need to do for peice is marry you..........................i can think of worse" she laughs "my name is lyanna stark" rheagar looks to ned "stark" ned walks in "my sister and hopefully enough to stop the bloodshed" rheagar smiles to ned "for her ide happily bring some of those wolves i killed back" ned puts on a hateful face the wedding is tommorow and the triety will be sighned .....ive aranged quaters for you and your sister" rheagar looked to lyanna "till tommorow".

the morning came and the starks got to work preparing, this wasnt a wedding anyone was excited for they just wanted to bloodshed to stop and were willing to sacrifice thier own to the targaryens to do so. When night eventually arose and dany and rheagar awoke the starks got preparred, rheagar got dressed in a bright yellow jacket with the sumbol of his house on his shoulder, he meets dany and together they walk to the hall were they would be hosting the event and when they got there rheagar was stunned.

Stood at the end of the hall coverd in flowers and wearing an eligant dress rheagar walked quickly into the hall like last time with a smile wide across his face, he stood next to his bride as the measter made it official they anounced their vows and the two largest fmailies in the world are now one. In the night that followed rhaegar can be seen naked leaning out of the bannister he turns and see's lyanna lying naked in his bed he puts on one of his famouse smiles "you know i thought sex with a werewolf would be more ....... heary". Lyanna lays onto her belly "and i thought sex with a vampire would be longer" "well i have got till the sun go's up so all night isnt my thing" she giggles "well i didnt know my brother had married me to a wuss".

Rhaegar jumps on the bed using his vampire speed "oh really" the two laughed and wrestled eachother throught the night and rhaegar had to go underground to rest from the sun lyanna didnt expect to grow close to a vampire so quickly, ned had always told her that they were mindless killers but rhaegar was different he wasnt mindless he often spoke his mind and he didnt seem like a killer by the way he came across he had to of been the way ned looked at him but she didnt see it in him.

A month later rhaegar had taken lyanna to kings landing ned wasnt fond of the idea but lyanna wasnt exactly a hostage the only fear was that the werewolf king rhaegars father was called the mad king so not your everyday father or king but rhaegar seemed to know how to handle him ned did love his sister and didnt like having to offer her to vampires so he could sleep easy but he always will care for her and she seemed to find love for the vampires ned never understood that but allowed it he wouldnt have if he knew what it would bring.

Neds friend robb had loved lyanna since childhood and when he heard that his friend had sold his love to the vampires who he hated more than ned so a year later robb raised an army to go to war with the targaryens and the war brought about deaths that ned had hoped to save and inanvertadly ended up bringing more deaths than ever. Ned out of duty rode beside robb his fellow werewolf and they always had the advantage as vampires could only fight at night.

Robb would go on to win the war but it came at a price, ned told him that he found his sister in the bloody tower dead and claimed that he had killed rhaegar robb hated ned for this and banished the starks to winterfell and they were nether allowed to leave the north again aslong as the boratheons ruled. Ned returned to winterfell and to his wife and son they had heard what happened in the war but they didnt hear of what ned had brought back with him.

Ned had never told anyone what really happened in the bloody tower that she hadnt died because of rhaegar that she had died in childbearth and had given born to a son called jon and if robb ever learned who the child was he would have the boy killed so he claimed that the boy was his bastard and that he had sex with a vampire during the war.Cat hated him for his deception that she never learned of but ned carried this burdon and loved jon as if he was his son.

(20 years later)

Jon has become not just a man now but something the world hasnt seen before a monster among wolves a hybrid half vampire half werewolf. Jon has the curse of turning into a werewolf every full moon with the vampire abilities of mind reading super speed and the need to drink blood. Because of his differences Jon kept his distance from the stark family cat prevered him like this out of site out of mind for her but her children saw jon in a different light. Robb would often ask jon to hunt with him during full moons and arya would ask him to teach her to fight without the power if the moon. bran and rickon would bring jon food and eat with him when he allowed it but the one stark child that never seemed to bother jon was the one he had feelings for.

A feisty red head with bright yellow eyes and pale white skin jon would always take any chance to spend time with her, with the others he would read their minds to know what they think of him it was mostly good most of all with arya and robb thay always accepted him hybrid in all but never wanted to know what sansa thought of him not until he builded a good reputation and his opitunity came when ned asked jon to acompany sansa on a hunt, jon stayed closer to sansa than usual and didnt want her to notice he was in her head. 

Jon eventually chose his moment tolook into sansa's head and know what she thinks of him if she feels the same way he tingles with anticipation until what he hears"why did father askthe mongrelto come with me" Jon became acustem to being treated like an outsider not only for being neds bastard but for being half vampire ned often said that they were blood yet kept his distance he dreamed of being a stark and never understood why he didntmake him a stark.

But he always thought his brothers and sisters saw him as family jon stopped walking and paused his body it was a while before sansa noticed that jon wasnt behind her. She turned and walked towards jon with a blank expression on his face , she starts to walk with verosity when she eventually reached jon unexspectadly slaps jon across the face "thats for reading my mind".

"what"

"Father taught me how to know my minds being read by vampires genious" jon backed of abit "he never told me that" sansa crossed her arms "so what did you want to know" jon looked to the ground "how you felt" "about you" jon continued tolook to the ground "yeah" sansa smiled "well my mother hates you but i love you ...........your my brother" that wasnt the love jon wanted but atleast she cared for him at all.

jon walked foward ahead of sansa not saying anything out loud just alone with his thoughts, he says inside his head i wish one day she loves me like i do her and jon wasnt aware that he was also still in sansa's head still. Sansa heard jon accidently admitting his love for his sister but she didnt block him out or tell him she could hear him she was interested in what he wanted to say so she let him go on if she could tell him anything is would he like to join her again for a hunt.

 

And it wont be food she's hunting for.


	2. jon's cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sansa intends on taming her wild brother

Days past since sansa's discovery from jons mind and she doesnt know what to make of it does she pursue the hybrid or let him be, she thought about the pro's and con's yes he was her brother but he was also very hot when he was brooding so she decided fuck it he's only her half brother. The only problem was that siced the incident jon has been avoiding her and is never alone.

The next day sansa made a trip to jons chambers he lived in a cabin just outside winterfells gates due to the wishes of lady catelyn. It wasnt to far and dangerous and sansa was often jealous that jon had his own home to himself sort of. He spent every night there and never allowed anyone in it not even father it was the part of the world were being a bastard and a hybrid didnt matter i guess he liked that. 

When sansa eventually arrived at jons cabin she imagined him to be asleep atthishourbutsaw light from the window shehad a peekand saw jon writing at his desck inside the cabinthenin shock saw him looking out thewindowand heard in her head "who's that" "shit he'sreading mymind"sansa runs roundthecorner of thecabin when jon opens the door "sansa ................. i know your out there i can hear your thoughts".

Sansa steps out "high" jon folds his arms "what are doing out her it's freezing" sansa stears at him blankly "i wanted to talk to you but i panicked" jon huffs "well come on in ill get a fire going". Jon spent nearly an hour preparring that fire he hadnt planned on needing one that night but managed like he always does he turned to sansa as the flames grew "come youll be warm" sansa rushes over and puts her hands towards the flames she looks to jon and smiles "thank you for the fire no problem" jon kneeled "sorry if ive been avoiding you lately but i didnt know how to aproach you since our last meeting". sansa laughed "thats kinda what i came to talk about".

Jons heart started beating faster than usuall "im sorry but i lied to you" jon looked confused "what did you lie about" sansa positioned herself closer and facing him straight "how i felt about you" jon didnt know what to say whilst sansa leaned her head in "i think i might like you in the wrong way" and placed her lips on her half brothers. Out of panick jon pushes sansa off "what are you doing" sansa just smiles "what i thought this is what you wanted" jon just fell back "what do you mean" sansa crawled to him "you know when you read someones mind your thoughts go both ways" as she slightly climbed over him "no i didnt" she climbs on top of him planting her ass ontop if his crotch "didnt father teach you anything about your abilities". Jon just looked stunned "no he only knows how to counter them and ive never met any vampires so i cant really learn" sansa puts her hands on his face "well your about to learn something about your werewolf side".

Sansa plants her lips onto his but this time he does not push her way, when their lips seperate she looks into his deep blue eyes "so what am i thinking of now" jon didnt really know how his abilities worked but tried like he did before "i wonder if he's hard right know" without saying any words his reaponse was "yes" sansa heard him and began to feel him. Sansa puts on a cheeky smile and begins to pull jons trouses down and see's his massive cock. at first site she's in awe and isnt two hesitant to shove it in her mouth".

Jons head leans back thinking in his head "oh my god" as sansa works the shaft jon lets out "youve done this before havent you" sansa luaghed and jumped straight back on it licking up and down. Jon pulled sansa's hair back and began stroking her when jon had enough he got to his feet and picked sansa up and carried her to his bed and drops her on her back and rips off her trousers and through his tongue into her clit and began to go wild. His long tounge waggling up and down her pink pussy causing her to grab the sheets and pull them all over the bed. Sansa grabbed jons locks and pulled his head further inside her, not long after she shouts "im gonna cum jon ..................oh my god".

jon looks up and smiles to sansa whilst taking in their hands "you havent cum to a man before have you" sansa physically breathing heavily but in her mind going "no your my first well everything really". jon stands tall and looks over sansa's anke body "well i might as well be your first fuck while were here" jon grabs his cock and puts it firmly inside sansa and when he enters her her head jolts back into the pillow, in her head she tells him "your so much bigger than i thought" jon just leans his body more foward and smiles down to her.

Jon pokes and thrusts his hard cock in and out of her and sansa puts her hand on jons face the two stare into eachothers eyes jons a bright blue sansa's a sunrise yellow and the twos eyes seem to grow brighter the further they go into it jon pounds harder and faster jon kisses sansa telling her "sansa your so tight" sansa burst's out a little laugh and grabs jons face to pull him in closer so she can get a kiss jon looks down and mutters "im gonna cum sansa" she smiles "YEAH YOU GOING TO FINISH INSIDE ME JON".

Jon looks hesitant at first but see's the pleasure on her face and decides todo as she wishes so he goes faster and faster until he cant see sansa's bright yellow eyes due to the pleasure they burst open after the feel of her pussy being filled by jon's cum and the sound of his moan he falls foward on top of her with her legs wrapping around his back she grabbed his face and looked into his eyes and before she said anything she saw his eyes change colour  
he always had bright blue eyes but looking at him now they were a burning red.

An hour later the pair sit naked in eachothers arms infront of the fire sansa looks up to jon "have your eyes ever done that before" jon didnt move his head but said "no never befoe i dont know how that happened". sansa quietly mentioned "you should ask father" jon looked down in amazement "are you crazy we dont know what it means what if he asks why i want to know" sansa gets on her knees and puts her hand on his cheeck "you lie jon we need to know what happened" jon was quick to shut her down "no we keep it a secret we keep us a secret". "i understand but what if itsbad" jon tried to reasure sansa "im fine honestly, the only thing im worrying about is you" he kissed sansa head and told her throughher mind "i love you sansa" shesmiled and snuggled into his chest.

Whilst she's snuggled jon lookes into the flames in wonder why his eyes changed couler and what it meens but the one thing dawned on his mind that destracted him for the moment how would he be able toget sansa back towinterfell without no one noticing.

 

The next day jon visited the winterfell libary to try and figure out why his eyes changed for hours he read about vampires werewolves and all sorts and it wasnt until the maester waled in that he made a breakthrough he asked "maester have you ever heard of creatures eyes changing colour" hewas slow to answer but assured jon he had the answer " well werewolves havea history of their eyes change to green when theymait with someone they love for the first time , its somethingvery commen in this houses history" jonbreathed a sigh ofreleive "maester how come it isnt mentioned in the books" he turnsand says "i dont knoww i didnt write them". jon laughed andjust sat in his chairthinkingthat now he knows he lloves sansa but then realise the maester said that that their eyes went green and his were red. 

 

And that wasnt the biggest shock he got when he heard someones thoughts from the libary saying "jon im alone", he figured it mustof been sansa so with his new found knoledge and vampire speed he quickly raced off to go show his love his bright blue eyes glow red again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want more leave a comment


	3. why do my eyes glow red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jons relationship with sansa is challenged when they are caught by another stark

Jon and sansa continued their forbidden love in the months had followed, when the starks ate dinner together and jon sat a table near by he would talk to sansa in her head so it felt like he and her had their meals together, sansa painted jon faint smiles whenever everyone wasnt looking they would always arange places to meet through jons abilities so often it was almost like sansa could read peoples minds aswell.

One night when it came down heavy with snow jon was asked by ned to come to his chambers, jon had no idea what his father wanted of him or why he would want to keep it private. Jon stood outside neds chamber eagar to hear what he wants, ned opened the door to see jon standing there "come in" ned said jon still unsure what it was ned wanted. Jon sat on neds beed with a blank expression on his face "the maester informs me you took an interest in your eyes changing couler" jon nodded "and he informed you of what that means" jon faintly said "yes" jon tried to read neds mind but it was like static he couldnt get in " and if notice you and sansa have been spending a lot of time together of late" jon swears he almost had a heart attack.

"Father it not" ned cut him of but not in a angry way but almost understanding "jon there's something i need to teell you"ned paused and almost looked nervous him a man that that went to war and walked away scared of talking to his own son "jon im not your father" when jon heard that a stillnouse swept around the room "your the son of rhaegar targeryen and my sister lyanna stark". Jons heart sunk to the floor "youve been lying to me my hole life " ned rose up "jon "" jon started to look angry "now it makes sense the cabin why i would never be allowed to sit at he family table why you always preffered rob over me out of sight out of mind was that it" ned stood firmly "no i had to keep you at arms length if the king ever learned of a targeryn child out there he would have you killed jon" "and you though that was a kindness ive loved people who arnt even my family".

 

ned slammed his fist it the wall "no" ned walked to look to jon in the eyes "your my blood i promised my sister i would protect you and i will continue to do so until my dying day" jons eyes began to water "robb rickon bran" their your brothers arya and.......................................................sansa are your sisters" ned looked down to jon "im going to write to the king to make you jon stark heir of winterfell" jon looked shocked "but robb" " robb has voiced his desir's else were and to the world and to me Your my son" the two embraced in a long hug "now go on im sure someone's waiting for you".

Jon opened the door and turned to see ned giving hin a nod and a smile jon made sure to shut the door behind him and walked down the hall way, jon saw robb standing at the other side and when robb noticed jon he threw him a smile of acknowledgement jon rushed down the hallway as soon as robb was within reach jon wrapped his arm's around him "thank you" when robb heard that he put his hands on jons shoulder "you'd be a better ruler anyway" "but i thought you always wanted winterfell" robb smiles ive found something i want more " but" "jon it's your one day enjoy it ".

A week had past since jons discovery and he never asked if anyone else knew who he was and never wanted to sneaking around with sansa was alot less peraless if anyoneasked what they did they would stick to the sansa was learning sword fighting , many wondered wh a lady of winterfell would need a sword but not enough to go looking any further than they should.

Most nights he spent with her in his cabin and didnt always have sex but they would sit by the fire in eachothers arms dreaming of a day were they could run away and spend the rest of their days together but sansa will have to wed a powerfull werewolf one day and and jon is soon to be named a stark and her llegitamised brother and that isnt great in a world that thinks their love is sick. "How long can we go on sansa" sansa looks to jon "as long as we want" sansa sit up "i know we wont ever be able to marry but right now is were i want to be.............................................i love you jon".

The two lean in for a passionate kiss jon puts his hand on sansa's cheek but pulled back sandsa llooked concerend "what's wrong" jon looks to the door "someone's out there" jon jumps to his feet and is followed by sansa jon burst's the door open and looks around, the dark makes it difficult to see he turns to sansa "can you smell anything" sansa nods "do you think he was watching us" jon grabs his furs and takes sansa back to winterfell.

The two walk into the main hall to find ned with catelyn she turns to see sansa "sansa what are doing with him" sansa bury's her head and jon see's her uncomfatable "she came to ask about my naming" catlynseemed to beleeive him "well the hybrid will share our name unfortunatly" sansa looked to her mother "mother please" ned step's in "enough jon whats wrong" "me and sansa think there's someone watching us" ned looks concerned "did you see anyone" jon looks to sansa "no i couldnt find anyone's thoughts but sansa smelled someone" ned looks to catelyn "ill send a gaurd to patrol winterfells woods jon will spend the night here until a report is made".

Jon looked to ned in joy jon had never been allowd to stay the night in winterfell since he was a child he looked to sansa with a wild grin "thank you father" he walked out of the room soon followed by sansa ned had a wicked smile wile catelyn wears a face of fury. jon walked down the hall with sansa by his side yousing his abilities to talk to her "would you like me to join you tonight my lady" sansa smiles "your have to be careful " "if i can sneak you back into winterfell i can sneack out of your cambers" whilst there was no one in the hall the two held eachothers hands as they walked.

The next morning arose and jon found himself in sansa's bed with her lying naked on the other side with her long red hair out and running down her back and with a smile on his face, he wished he could stay but he had to be gone before someone found him there so he put his furs on and rushed back to his cabin with his unatural speed the wind blew ferociously through his hair he didnt sense anything was wrong until he stepped inand saw a blonde women sitting in a chair at his desk she stood to her feet "hello nephew".

Jon took a strong stance "who are you" the women laughed " i am deanerys targaeryn queen of the vampires after our family was slartered and your aunt" jon looked confused "your rheagars sister" dany bent her head in confussion "yes do you know who he is" jon smirked "yes i know" 2then why dont you call him father" jon walked towards her "ned stark is my father" dany didnt like that comment "ned stark is a theif and a lier he stole you from rheagar your father and then killed him" jon turned around "he protected me the king woulda had me slaughtered he had no choice" dany's face grew red "he had a choice to let you be with your family" jon faced her "i am with my family i dont know what you hoped to achieve by coming here but im not going anywere".

Dany walked to the door "you look like him" jon looked the door "your name is jon targeryn" jon watched dany walk out the door before she left he told her "my name is jon stark heir to winterfell ................................... goodbye my aunt" jon slammed the door shut and then heard a voice in his head "dont trust them you can love them but their werewolve and you ant trust them". jon looked out the window and didnt see dany she was clearly better suited with her abilities than jon was, jon sat in his chair with his head in his hands "i wish id asked her about my eyes" jon layed back thonking about what she said why cant he trust them he thought.

 

Jon was quick to return to sansa before she had time to react jon said "i want to marry you" sansa looked shocked "but jon we cant " jon stroked her cheek "not officialy but we can in the eyes of the gods ill take you to the maester and hell make us to eachother man and wife ............sansa i will never want anyone other than you will you be my wife". Sansa puts her hands on jons concerened face "of course i will" they would kiss but being as close as they ae are is a risk "ill talk to the maester and in a week well be married". Sansa smiled i will always love you jon even if we cant be married by law my heart will always be yours".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want more


	4. the ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jon's secret union with sansa takes an unpredicted turn

It was the day before jon and sansa's secret wedding were only the two of them and the measter would know of their union, it was a snowy day in the north with the frost calmly falling to the ground making it white as ghost's fur. Jon thought it was fitting that he would marry sansa in the snow, he hadnt seen her in a week due to it being tredition in the north to not see your partner again until you are married and aldo this would not be acknowledgedby law the knowing that they would forever be eachother at heart made it worth it.

Jon spent his evenings hunting in the night with robb and ned, since ned named jon heir to winterfell the two had been spending more time together than usual even do he knew what him and sansa had been up to he seemed to have accepted their secret relationship and that it could never be more than secret. "Jon hold up a minute" ned yelled to him "what is it" "lady catelyns wedding dress has gone missing would you know anything about this" jon looked shocked "uh no why would i" ned laughed "do not think me a fool jon" jon put his head down to the ground "you love her dont you" jon looked away and ned sat on a stump near by "you know i promised her that one day id find her a man brave strong honest one that is worthy of her and in many ways that's you".

Jons head shooted up with a suprised look on his face "but jon the world can never know your true name so if you were to marry her your be considered worse than a basterd" jon stood infront of ned "but" "in the eyes of the gods your her half brother and if anyone ever found out the king would have us all killed for treason i cannot allow this jon" ned stood eye to eye with jon "if you marry sansa robb will take winterfell and any rights you have will be stripped" ned pushed past jon "you are worthy of her jon but your union puts us all at risk ............. im sorry" ned walks away from jon.

Jon just stands there silent he understands why ned would do this but he didnt want to accept it, he heard robb aproachin from behind "have you found anything yet" jon mutters "no" to robb "cmon your half vampire you should be a master at this" jon continues to mutter "sorry my mind is there today" robb laughs "well cmon snow your gonna be a stark soon your gonna need to hunt better than this" jon stopped there. robb looks back and see's jon "whats wrong" jon looks to robb "why did you give me winterfell" robb smiles "well i thought it's what you wanted" "but dont you want it" robb turns and looks into the distance "to be honest no"

Jon looks even more shocked "but your the first son" "yes but it's just something i just never wanted besides there's this cute lass ive groan rather fond off but if i become head of winterfell ill never see her again" jon walks over to robb "you gave winterfell up for love" robb looks to jon "i guess so" they continue walking "so what did father want" jon looked away "nothing important".

Jon sensed something in the distance "robb stop" he could hear someone's thoughts near by "he know's im here" "i can hear someone " jon runs with his vampire speed leaving robb behind he zooms past tree's and can hear the person getting closer. Within moments he tackles a girl to the ground he looks down and see's dany "what are you doing here" he lets go and stands up "i heard of your wedding i came to see" "how did you hear about it" dany looks imbaressed "i may of been spying on you" jon rolls his eyes "you heard about the wedding from ned and me argueing" "no when you and sansa were out here fondling eachother" "just how long have you been here spying i thought i told you to leave".

"Jon please your the only family i have" jon turned his back on her "i doesnt matter anyway i have to cancel the wedding " "why" "it turns out you cant keep anything from my father". "im sorry robb" robb turns to face her, "if you need a roof my cabins free" she smiles "she loves you jon" jon smiles "i know and i have to break her heart" "why dont you marry her anyway" jon looks to the ground "ill be giving up winterfell the name stark any rights i have will be stripped away" dany walked over "and she isnt worth all that i thought your marraige was going to be secret" "it was but now father know's he will put a stop to it".

Dany put her hand on jons shoulder "jon somethings are worth losing but if i can tell you anything she isnt" jon looked to her "thank you dany" "well thats what familys for speaking of wich your wolf is gettin close" dany wisks of before jon can say a word, robb apears running through the tree's "well what was it" jon put his hand on his head "nothing i made a mistake" robb laughs "so you mean i did all that running for nothing" jon laughed back "well you werewolves do need your exercise".

The two walked back to winterfell together, "disapointed we didnt catch anything" "yeah those woods is normally teaming with prey" jon jokes "maybe your hunger has deplineshed the forest" "haha and you dont eat the castle empty either" "you wouldnt know i always eat at my cabin" robb turns to jon "why do you still consist of staying in that cabin your heir to winterfell" jon looks to the sky " i dont know i guess it's the closest thing ive ever felt like i owned without no one ever watching me".

Robb nods his head "yeah that sounds nice" they continue walking "robb you gave winterfell up for a girl was it worth it" robb stops jon and puts his hand on jons chest "jon i dint give it up for a girl not even for love i gave it up for you because yove always wanted it more than me, but yes she is" jon smiles "why do i get the feeling like your in the same boat" jon rubs his head "you can tell were brothers" the two laugh at eachother until jon looks at winterfells walls "im going to turn father down" robb doesnt beleive what he hears "but it's what youve always wanted" "it's like you said she's worth it" robb smiles "she'd better be whats coming your way" jon smiles and follows robb back.

A while later jon sneaks out to sansa's room before they were supposed to leave, jon knocks on the door and is quickly pulled in "finnaly were have you been" jon hesitated "hunting with robb and father" sansa was packing for the night and rushing all over the place, jon grabbed ahold of her "sansa calm down i have something to tell you" jon sat her down "father knew youd taken your mothers dress so he warned me marry her even in secret and you will lose your right to winterfell" sansa didnt want to hear the rest as she thought jon was ending things so she grabbed jons face and teary eyed said to jon "jon please i love you" jon was quick to respond "and i love you ................. wich is why im going to give upwinterfell" she looked shocked "i will marry you tommorow even if it costs me the north ........... i love you sansa".

The two grab eachother and endulge in a passionate kiss to declare their will to be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want an update leave a comment  
> my aim is to reach 1500 hits

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want more


End file.
